3 My Secret Life as an Alien Teenager
by r2roswell
Summary: Story #3 Roswell: Refuge Series.  Two secrets are now out in the open now the problem is what are they going to do about it?  Just like there are filler tv episodes this is a filler fic until story 4.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The four alien teens sat at a booth at the Crashdown. It had been a couple days since Tess' ordeal and Isabel's face off with Pierce. The girls had spent their own separate days wallowing in their respective rooms at home but the guys figured it was time for them to get out some.

From across the way Liz and Maria were getting the groups orders while also glancing back every now and them.

"Look at them," said Maria. "It's like they've formed their own little club now and we know the truth about them but we can't say anything and we're still on the outside."

"It is weird but Tess is their family too."

"Oh right, the wife thing."

"Maria," Liz said looking at her. "We swore we wouldn't talk about that. Max trusted me and he's said over and over that it doesn't mean anything."

"And you believe him?"

"I love him Maria so yeah I'm gonna trust him on this."

"Okay either you're really smart or really stupid to trust him. I mean look at me and spaceboy: I loved him, correction still love him, and then to find out this whole destiny he has with Isabel and it's like he's forgotten I even exist. He's become like her puppy dog or something- the way he watches after her it's sickening."

"It's kinda cute and it's not just about Isabel, I think he cares more about the baby."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Maria, have you ever thought about how weird this is for me? I'm in a relationship with Max and I'm your best friend. It kinda puts me in the middle."

"You're right. Sorry. Why can't I just have the same relationship you have with Max? He has a semi-wife and he's still with you."

"Maria he's not even married."

"Yeah on this planet but on planet whatever he is."

Liz picked up a couple plates. "Well it's a good thing we're on Earth," she said taking the plates out to her friends.

The door chimed and in walked Jim Valenti in civilian wear. He took off his shades and walked to the group of teens sitting at the booth. From his back pocket he pulled out the taser that he had taken from Pierce and placed it on the edge of the table.

"I don't need to know everything but it's been two days. I think it's time I start getting some answers," said Valenti.

The teens all looked at each other. Michael reached over and took the taser packing it in his pants. One by one they got out of the booth letting Max lead them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"What is this place Max," Valenti asked as he and the four teens entered the pod chamber.

"You wanted answers," Max said turning to him. "This is where you'll find them."

Once completely inside Valenti stood stunned at what he was seeing. There in front of him stood four sacks neatly stacked, two on top of the others.

"We're not exactly from around here," said Max.

Valenti placed a hand in his pocket as he continued to stare at the pods. "I'm gathering that."

"Our ship crashed in 1947. This is how we were born."

Max looked at Valenti and Jim could see the pain his eyes along with the eyes of the other three teens.

"This is our lives Sheriff," Max pleaded. "We're placing them in your hands. You saw what Agent Pierce tried to do to us. It's people like him why we've always got our defenses up."

Jim nodded. "Well you have my word Max, you all do. I'll keep your secret."

"His girlfriend knows," Michael said speaking up. "So do Alex and Maria."

"I'm guessing they've known for a while," said Valenti. "Since Miss Parker got shot?" Max nodded. Valenti turned back to the pods. "This explains so much. I never wanted to believe there was something out there, never wanted to believe my father's stories were true."

"We know this is a lot to handle," said Isabel.

Jim turned to look at her. "I'll get used to it and I'll do everything in my power to protect the four of you."

"Five," Michael corrected.

Jim looked puzzled.

"Michael," Isabel said staring him down.

Michael stared her down as well not wanting to back away from his thoughts. "He's part of this secret now Isabel, has the right to know."

"What am I missing here," asked Valenti.

The group all looked at each other. It was Max who looked Valenti and spoke up.

"Isabel's pregnant," said Max.

Isabel crossed her arms. "Thanks a lot Max," she said feeling embarrassed.

"Michael's right, Valenti deserves to know."

"And yet I'm not allowed to tell our parents. They're gonna find out eventually. I mean god Max, I had to wear your jeans today because mine don't fit anymore."

Max felt uncomfortable listening to Isabel as she described the slight changes to her body. He quickly composed himself. "That's different. At least now that Valenti knows we'll be able to better protect you regardless if you're keeping it or not."

"If," Isabel said getting upset. "You still can't accept it can you?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"When, you never want to. I'm keeping this baby Max and sooner or later you're going to have to deal with that."

Isabel looked at Valenti and apologized for her short outburst before leaving. Michael was going to go after her but Tess went instead.

"Does Alex know," Valenti asked.

"What, Alex," Michael said sounding a little confused.

"Well aren't he and Isabel-,"

"It's not his, its mine," Michael said clarifying.

"Oh I didn't know you and Isabel were-,"

Michael sighed, "We're not. It's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The rest of the day was spent fairly normal. Only Max and Tess had gone back to school having been given each a note from Valenti. Michael took the time to ditch. Any opportunity that let him miss out on school and he took it.

Max had not seen his sister all day since her storming out of the pod chamber earlier that day. He had been certain she would at least go back to her classes but she did not. Max worried not just for himself but for his sister especially. Every day she was changing into a person he did not recognize. It was those worries that led him here tonight.

As Liz Parker made her way to close the window from her room she was startled to see Max' shadow in the darkness.

"What are you doing here Max," Liz asked.

Max lowered himself so he could face her. "Just needed you."

Liz nodded and made her way outside. Max leaned his back against the wall.

"What's going on Max," she asked sitting next to him and placing a hand on his.

Max squeezed it. "I'm worried about Isabel. She's not the same person anymore."

"Well she's going through a lot."

Max looked at Liz with a sadness in his eyes. "She wants to keep it. Nasedo says she'll have a normal pregnancy but the thing is all ready growing fast. I wish there was something I could do to change her mind."

"Woah back up Max. This is her decision, hers and Michael's. You can't control what they do."

"It's a huge risk Liz, one that affects all of us. We all ready have a hard time protecting ourselves but how can we do it with the addition of… a kid?"

"You'll find a way."

Max looked at the darkened sky. "What I want is a way out of this. This isn't how things should be."

"Maybe it's exactly how things should be." Max looked at Liz and she continued. "What if you were in her position Max? What if it was me…" Liz shivered at her next words but couldn't help not saying them, "or Tess who got pregnant? Can you honestly sit here and tell me you would want us to get rid of it?"

Max shook his head, "That's different," he said for the second time today. Still in this situation they rang just as true as they had earlier.

"How?"

"Because we can't get pregnant the way Isabel can apparently so we wouldn't have to worry about it unless we actually… and it actually happened. Isabel got pregnant from a dream that changes everything. Apparently the bond she and Michael have is so strong that it made that thing inside of her. I never knew how strong it was until now."

"Then if they want to keep it should it really matter?"

Max shook his head, "I shouldn't have come."

"Max," Liz said reaching out to him.

"I'll see you later," he said making his way down the ladder.

Liz sighed. It was just like Max to find a way out when people didn't agree with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"You should get some rest," said Michael as he and Isabel sat in her room. Isabel lay with her back against her headboard and Michael sat on her desk chair.

"I can't sleep," Isabel replied.

"I don't see why you're letting Max get to you."

"He doesn't want me to keep this baby Michael. I'm sure if Liz Parker got pregnant he'd stand by her no matter what."

"We'll it's a good thing we're not going to listen to him."

"I just wish he had my back on this."

Michael leaned back in the chair. "Well can you really blame him? This isn't normal for any of us."

Isabel flinched. Though she had all ready decided to keep the baby it still bothered her as to how she ended up pregnant. They had been told that the bond she and Michael had in their past life was so strong that it was powerful enough to create a life form inside of her.

"Does he even care how this is affecting me?" Isabel asked. "I'm the one who had this thing created through… immaculate conception," she said not being able to find any other words to describe her unique pregnancy.

Michael hesitated but he got up from the chair anyway and went over to Isabel's bed. He leaned his back on the headboard and placed an arm around Isabel's shoulder.

"You may not have Max but you've got me."

"Who are you anymore?"

Michael thought on her question. She had asked him that once before unsure as to whether or not he was her brother or her mate.

"We're friends, same as always only difference is we're friends with a baby."

Michael felt Isabel nod.

"You should get some sleep; it's been a long day."

Michael started to get up but Isabel stopped him halfway.

"Michael can you stay, I don't feel like being alone tonight."

She watched as he smiled, Michael grateful that Isabel wanted him enough and for once since she had gotten pregnant the reason hadn't been about the baby, it had been about the two of them just like it had been before.

"Sure."

He went over to Isabel's closet where she kept a sleeping bag.

"Don't be stupid," said Isabel. "It's gonna be cold tonight," she said tapping the bd.

"You're sure?"

"It's not like you haven't slept in my bed before."

She made a point Michael thought but they hadn't shared a bed since Isabel was thirteen after her dad had caught them during one of their platonic sleepovers.

"You're dad might kill me if he catches us," he said slipping under the comforter. Isabel had all ready gotten under the sheets and other blankets.

"Please, a sleepover is the last thing he'll kill you for."

Michael took a deep breath a little nervous at the thought. "Good point."

Outside of Isabel's door in the hallway Max sighed. He had listened in on Michael and Isabel's conversation since Michael had said that Isabel might not have Max on her side but she had Michael.

The whole situation weighed heavily on him. The only person that seemed to be on Max' side was Maria, at least from hearing her complaints to Liz and Alex at school. Max took a quick breath and headed to his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Isabel stood in front of her mirror. Michael had left before her parents woke up and she was kind of glad so he wouldn't have to watch as she tried to zip up her pants. It had only been a day but it seemed as if the baby had grown overnight.

"What did I get myself into," Isabel mumbled to herself feeling awkward about the new changes to her body.

"We'll go for some new clothes after school," Max said behind her.

Isabel had given up trying to lock her door since Max always used his powers on it anyways. "You hate shopping," she said to him.

Max shrugged. "But I don't hate you," he said showing her a pair of his jeans and placed them on her bed.

"Thanks."

Max turned around as Isabel changed her pants.

"Max if you're here to lecture me…"

"I'm not. I'm here to apologize."

"Really?"

"I was wrong Isabel."

"You can turn around now Max."

Max did so. "I wasn't there for you Iz. I was so busy worrying about how this would affect us as a group that I didn't stop to think about how you're feeling in all of this."

"No, you didn't."

Max knew it wouldn't be that easy to apologize to his sister. "We've always been able to talk about stuff you know, even the hard stuff. I guess I just never thought we'd have to talk about…"

"Pregnancy and babies," Isabel finished for him.

Max let out a small smile. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping that we'd have at least another ten or twenty years before this happened."

"So did I," she answered back honestly.

"Isabel if what you want is to keep this baby then I'm on your side. This kid is lucky to have you as a mom and even lucky to have Michael as a dad. I just hope it's lucky enough to have me as an uncle."

"You mean that?"

Max nodded. "Can I just ask why? I mean you've never shown an interest in kids before aside from your yearly holiday benefits."

Isabel went over and took a seat at her desk chair. "I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Can you at least try?"

Isabel took a breath. "This isn't just any baby, its Michael's. And I know we have this whole destiny thing that neither of us wants to touch but that aside it feels right. I can't imagine him being anyone else's. Do you want to know one of the first things Michael wondered when we thought I was pregnant?" Max simply nodded. "I told him that this," she said pointing to her growing stomach, "couldn't be and he asked me 'why not'? He actually thought this could be a good thing, I think because for the first time it would give him a chance at a real family in an unconventional way."

Max couldn't believe in the truth Isabel was telling him. It wasn't a secret that Michael had a rough life. Like himself and Isabel he hadn't considered the possibility that Michael would want to be a dad some day.

Isabel continued. "I was terrified at first by the way this baby was conceived but the more I realize it the more I see how much of a blessing he is. If what our mother said is true about some past love being so powerful to create a living being," she said gently folding her hands on her abdomen, "Then I owe it to this life inside of me a chance at living."

Max sat at the edge of Isabel's bed and placed a hand on Isabel's knee.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

Isabel smiled. "Since I became a mom, somehow that fact and seeing this baby grow from inside me changes things."

Max smiled back. "Speaking of mom: if and when you're ready to tell her you can. I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks Max." He simply nodded. "And as much as I want to I think we should wait at least until we can get our stories straight. It's not like I can go up to her and say 'Mom, I'm pregnant but I'm also still a virgin.'"

"Yeah the last person who said that was over two thousand years ago and claimed to be carrying the Messiah, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Which you clearly don't."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Please Max, since when have you ever believed in God?"

"Well whenever you're ready to tell mom and dad you've got me Iz and so does my nephew."

Isabel smiled at her brother. It had been a rough few days but like always those rough patches had a way of working themselves out. Now Isabel's only main concern was finding out the right time to tell their parents if ever there was one.


	6. Alternate Opening

**_Author's Note: As this story was coming about both openings played in my mind simultaniously. I could've easily chosen this for the main one but I wanted to get right into the story which is why I started it the way I did._**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Alternate Opening<strong>

Isabel Evans stared in front of her mirror. She and Tess were riding to school together, Tess a bit nervous at what people would say about her battered face. Not that she had ever cared about what people had thought before but having Isabel around somehow made it easier since most people were intimidated by Isabel Evans.

"You look fine," said Tess who was sitting on Isabel's desk chair.

"Fine," Isabel said with a small laugh. "Fine is getting up and putting on a pair of sweatpants and wearing make-up to look good." Isabel looked at herself in the mirror, her jeans not being able to zip all the way. "This is not fine."

"Well there's always a dress."

Isabel shook her head no. "I tried on a few before you got here. Not even those are fitting anymore." Isabel went over and plopped with her back on her bed. "Damn it this blows! I can't even fit into my clothes how embarrassing is that?"

"Well I wouldn't call it embarrassing I mean you're pregnant Isabel."

Isabel sat up to look at Tess as if the words she was saying were helping but they weren't. Tess raised her hands up in defense.

"Sorry won't bring it up again."

Isabel lay back down. "No it's fine. It's just weird that this all happened in a dream you know? I still can't wrap my head around it. But like it or not this," Isabel said wrapping her hands on her stomach, "did happen and the fact is I've decided to keep it or I guess we've decided," Isabel said shaking her head confused.

"Speaking of that what is the deal with you and Michael anyways?"

Isabel sat up and looked at Tess again. "I could ask the same thing about you and my brother."

"I have those dreams too, not as similar as yours, I never see a kid or anything but I do see us together."

"Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't really matter. Max is with Liz and I'm pretty sure nothing can come between that even if I was his wife in our other world. Which brings me back to you and Michael, what's going on there?"

"Nothing," Isabel said as she went to Max' room to get a pair of his jeans. She came back and changed.

"Really, nothing," said Tess not believing it.

"All he cares about is the baby. I'm just a human incubator to him."

Tess shrugged. If the dreams those two shared were powerful enough to create a living baby then Tess believed something had to be between them, something more than just the fetus inside Isabel. Of course Tess wouldn't bring herself to say as much just yet.

While both girls were still in thought Isabel's cell rang and she answered. "Yeah okay… we're on our way." Isabel grabbed one of her sweaters from her closet. "Hope you don't mind taking a sick day today."

"What's going on?"

"That was Max: Valenti's starting to ask questions. He wants us there for moral support or something."

Tess got up and the two girls headed out taking Mrs. Evans car that she had left for the girls today.


End file.
